


I'm Sorry, What was the Question?

by oh_heccity



Series: Five Times Spider-Man was Interviewed and the One Time Peter Parker was [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Cute Peter Parker, Dogs, Interviews, Precious Peter Parker, i just really love dogs leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: Spider-Man is invited to Buzzfeed to do an interview but the thing is that Spider-Man or Tony Stark didn't know that puppies would be involved in the interview. Not a lot of questions were answered due to Spider-Man being too distracted by the puppies who want to play.





	I'm Sorry, What was the Question?

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna pet a fucking p u p p y leave me alone

The video starts with Spider-Man sitting on the floor with his legs folded in a childlike way as a Golden Retriever puppy sat in his lap. "Hi I'm Spider-Man, this is Sandwich." Peter looked down at the puppy in his lap that the viewer must interpret as Sandwich. "And I'm here with Buzzfeed to answer your guys questions you asked me on twitter! I, uh, I don't know how many questions I'll be answering considering I get off track really easily." 

"First question!" Peter reaches for the small glass jar that holds even smaller slips of paper that hold the questions that Peter would be answering. "So  _Do_ -" Even before Peter can start the question the people behind screen began to add more puppies onto the purple paper background that Peter was sitting on. And said boy let out a high pitched gasp as he held out a hand for any of the puppies to sniff and ultimately nip at. "Aren't you guys just the sweetest things?" Peter cooed at the puppies who swarmed him and as they played with one another.

"Right, Spidey, stay on task!  _Do you ever scare any of the Avengers?_ I do! They don't really know my powers all that well and the fact that I sit on ceilings a lot and have like, no sense of time, a lot of them just see me sitting on the ceiling at like four am, especially Mr. Captain America! Mr. Hawkeye says I look like that one girl from the Ring." 

As Peter was grabbing the next slip of paper, a small Corgi puppy rammed into the small jar effectively knocking it over and making Peter laugh before picking up the puppy who kept licking at his face despite Peter having a mask on. "Aren't you the cutest? Yes you are!" The Corgi puppy let out a small bark and Peter did it back before laughing. "Question number-o two!  _Why do you still call Tony Stark Mr. Stark?_ Oh this is easy! My mama always raised me to be polite people older than me which means I always add Mr. or Mrs. but if I've ever misgendered you I am  _so_ sorry! I never mean to-"

"Stay on topic Spider-Man." A voice off screen spoke and Peter turned his head to the voice and the goggles on his mask shifted in a way that the viewer would have to interpret him as giving the voice a sheepish smile. 

"Sorry Mr. Happy. I call Mr. Stark by his last name because I brought up with treating people with respect, especially my mentors. Don't tell Mr. Stark this but I usually call him Mr. Stark because I like messing with him." Peter said, before turning his attention to the small Pitbull puppy that was playing with the Dalmatian puppy that was under them. 

"Would you like to name them?" An interns voice spoke up and Peter let out a gasp, the goggles widening a fraction and Peter himself was practically vibrating with excitement. 

"Am I really allowed to name them?" Peter asked and the intern must of nodded because Peter began to list off names for the puppies. "Well, this puppy is Sandwich as you already know - that sounds like a silly name but I found a dog like her on the streets and I just loved her. The Corgi is Toast cause lets get this bread gamers." A beat of silence and Peter picked up the Pitbull puppy, "This is Tessa; just like the puppy I had when I was younger. The Dalmatian puppy is gonna be Lyra just because I like the name and the German Shepard." Peter pointed at the said puppy that was sitting at his feet, contently gnawing at a piece of rope at his feet. "His name will be Scout cause I love the book To Kill a Mockingbird." 

A moment of silence fell through the room as Peter was playing with the puppies who kept trying to nip at his toes and fingers. "Can we all agree that Atticus Finch was low-key a snack?"

Laughter filled the room and there were two very distinctive sighs came from off screen. "We didn't come here to talk about how you love people Spidey, stay on topic." 

"Sorry Mr. Stark! I'll get on to the next question,  _What is your favorite thing about being Spiderman?_ Well one, you forgot the hyphen but I guess the best thing about being  _me_ is just helping people. Like, kids can be stressful and all but when kids come up to you whether it be after just helping them finding their parents or getting a lost toy and even just kids coming up to me telling me that  _I'm_ their favorite superhero and a thank you just makes my insides all warm cause  _I'm_ helping those people."

"Next question! Wow, I am on a  _roll_ -  _What is the hardest part about being Spider-man?_ " Peter goes quiet for a moment as if he was thinking about how he was going to word his answer. "Everything is hard about being me, but I think the hardest part is not being able to help everyone and it's honestly so hard to go through these situations that you know that are going on but you can't be there to help 'cause you're working on other things." 

A moment of silence passed through Peter as he buried his face in Sandwich's fur before speaking again. "I wished that I can help everyone." Another moment before Peter looked back up at the camera, the goggles slanting that could be counted as a smile. "But let's get back to the questions, no more sad things!  _Why did you become Spider-man?_ Oh! I wanna help the little guy cause they remind me of well,  _me_. It's kinda hard for me to explain but I wanna help people who people don't want to help." 

At that moment Lyra barked which Peter returned, laying down when the puppy jumped up on his chest; effectively disturbing the puppies that had settled down for a nap around Peter. "Lyra!" Peter manage to yelp out before said puppy began to try to lick his face despite his mask still on and soon enough, the others followed suit. "Mr. Stark can I please take off my mask? They just wanna kiss me! They don't care about what I look like, these loves are so wholesome."

"No can do Spidey," A voice came from behind the camera, presumably Tony Stark himself. "Now stay on track,"

Peter groaned as the blindly grabbed a slip of paper before holding it up to his face. " _Could you pick out my senior quote?_ Uh do you want a serious one or a bullshit one? Oh god, sorry for swearing!" Peter flustered from the floor. "Uh if you wanna a serious one my uncle always used to tell me 'With great power comes great responsibility", so that's pretty important to me but uh, a stupid senior quote? Oh god, I say a lot of dumb ass things, give me a moment." Peter fell silent, tapping his chin before speaking. "Fluorine Uranium Carbon Potassium Yttrium Oxygen Uranium."   

A sharp gasp came from off screen and Peter broke out laughing. "Kid! You can't do that for someone's senior quote!"

"Why can't I Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, feigning innocence. "I only gave them really cool elements from the periodic table!" 

A moment of silence but if one listened close enough, one could hear an exasperated sigh. "We'll talk later." 

Peter looked at the camera, the goggles lenses comically wide as he fished for another question in the jar. " _What's your favorite book and movie?_ Oh god, I have lots. But I guess my favorite movies are  _Star Wars_ but my favorite books are  _Lord of the Rings_ and  _the Hobbit_. God I sound like a nerd." 

"Do you want ya'll wanna know some real tea about one of my friends? So, I'm not gonna say his name but god this fucking fool!" Peter laughed slightly as he tried to tell whatever he was thinking about. "He, uh, he whenever I stay over after a fight or something, God! He fucking tucks his sweatpants into his socks!" Peter's laugh grew as he relived the memory. "God I fucking love him. He'll never see this though," Peter burst out laughing again. "God I'm so insensitive, if you ever hear this boo I love you and you're buying dinner the next time we meet again!" 

Peter fished for another question from the jar as soon as he stopped laughing though his laughter started up again when the puppies started to lick his face. " _What is the dumbest injury you ever got while being Spider-Man?_ Oh god, I have  _so_ may dumb injuries but I think the most memorable, Mr. Stark you're not allowed to get mad at me so stop giving me that look, but I, uh, I broke my leg jumping across a building, but I fell into the alleyway instead." Peter laughed softly as he relived the memory though the laugh seemed a little embarrassed. "It didn't really hurt and I healed within a few days! Mr. Stark stop looking at me like that!" Peter turned his head to someone, suspected to be Tony Stark himself, behind the camera. "You know that I am a moron and I do moronic things!"

A long sigh could be heard as Peter laughed sheepishly and fished another question. " _Favorite vine?_ Oh god, oh fuck. This is an important question probably the 'What's your name vine' and the Ouija board just answers 'yes' so and there's a lot of screaming. I just find that really relatable." 

Peter was fishing for the next question when he hand came back empty. "Oh! We're done, well thanks Buzzfeed for having me here and thanks to Angel's Dogs for bringing them over. All these incredibly lovable dogs are currently up for adoption and looking for a forever home!" Peter scooped up Scout and held her up to his face. "Bye!" The end card played but quickly ended to Spider-man now wearing an over-sized hoodie and standing in front of a disappointed looking Tony Stark who was impatiently tapping his foot. 

"You gotta leave the dog here kid," 

Peter looked around the room, looking everywhere besides Tony. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Stark!" Peter shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie though his hoodie let out a small bark at that exact moment and with another look from Tony Peter hesitantly handed Sandwich over to Tony who both of them had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Can we please keep her?" Peter asked softly and Tony sighed, it seemed like he was doing that a lot during his video. 

"Maybe later," Tony answered at Peter let out a happy gasp before running back to one of the interns to give Sandwich and then the camera cut out signaling that the video was now done.

**Author's Note:**

> send ideas of interviews you would like to see, i have two planned out so far! also sorry its so short :(((  
> (the bullshit senior quote also says FUCK YOU if yall were interested uwu)


End file.
